


Riled Up

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [28]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Seeing you this riled up really makes me want to kiss you" for elorcan?
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Riled Up

“Aelin, no!” Elide said as she swapped her phone to the other ear. “Don’t you dare.”

Lorcan sat at the stool of the island bench watching his fiancé try to make herself a sandwich while berating her best friend over the phone. He was yet to work out exactly what it was that had Elide so riled up, but he was sure he’d figure it out soon enough.

Elide slammed the jar of peanut butter on the bench and Lorcan was grateful it was not made of glass.

“Because I said I don’t want it. I’m not lying or being coy. So don’t you dare do it,” Elide said.

She was so exasperated that she was struggling to get the lid off the jar. Lorcan stood, came around to her side of the bench and started to make her sandwich for her.

“I swear Aelin, if you hire a stripper for my bachelorette party Hellas will give you a kinder death than I will,” she hissed into the phone.

That had Lorcan fumbling with the butter knife. He heard Aelin’s outright cackle from the phone and then a very sweet goodbye that suggested she had no intention of following Elide’s wishes. Elide put her phone down on the bench with a frustrated huff and Lorcan pushed the plate with the already made sandwich towards her. Elide picked it up and basically tore a bite off it. Lorcan just watched her, a smirk unbiddenly forming on his lips.

Elide looked up at him, still looking pissed as all hell. “What?” She demanded.

"Seeing you this riled up really makes me want to kiss you,” Lorcan said, that smirk widening into a grin.

Elide glared up at him, but there was definitely something playful in her eyes. “That’s slightly sadistic.”

So easily he gripped her by the waist and lifted Elide onto the bench before kissing her.

“Maybe I should come and be your stripper,” Lorcan whispered onto her lips before kissing her again. “I’ll put the money towards our honeymoon.”

Elide’s laugh tickled his lips. “I think that would teach Aelin a lesson.”

“They can all clear out and I’ll give you your own personal show,” Lorcan said.

“How about a preview now?” Elide asked coyly, playing with the top button on his shirt.

Lorcan’s answer was pulling Elide towards him, making sure her grip on him was tight before carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
